<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>something lonesome about you (don't you agree) by Petr1chor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611198">something lonesome about you (don't you agree)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petr1chor/pseuds/Petr1chor'>Petr1chor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>take me to the barricade [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petr1chor/pseuds/Petr1chor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire says something to Enjolras while drunk, and Enjolras finds comfort in friendship<br/>...</p><p>This is a follow up drabble to the previous fic in the series, it may not make sense as a standalone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras and Courfeyrac - Relationship, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>take me to the barricade [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>something lonesome about you (don't you agree)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Enjolras watched unseeingly as Joly and Bossuet led Grantaire out of the Musain. He could feel that his jaw was clenched too tight.</p><p>“Enj?”</p><p>Enjolras hummed in response, but didn’t look up. Courfeyrac slipped a hand into his and tugged him towards the back room. Enjolras went without complain.</p><p>The door slipped shut with a soft click, and Enjolras felt Courfeyrac’s arms slip around him. He fisted his hand in the front of his sweater and pressed his face to his shoulder.</p><p>He wasn’t going to cry. That would be stupid. Nothing had even happened. His eyes didn’t seem to have gotten the message though, and he felt them filling up. He flexed his hand, helpleslesly.</p><p>“Hey, Enj, no,” Courfeyrac mumbled into his hair, “He was drunk okay?”</p><p>“He doesn’t lie when he’s drunk,” even muffled against Courfeyrac’s neck, his voice came out resigned. "God, the things I’ve said to him. I can’t believe I thought he would just- I don’t know- forgive me?”</p><p>Courfeyrac’s hand cradled the back of his head for a moment, before moving to his shoulders and gently pushing him away.</p><p>Enjolras threw him a hurt, indignant look, and he chuckled.</p><p>“Listen to me. You don’t know what the full story is. You don’t even know if he knew he was talking to you-“</p><p>“He called me by name,” Enjolras butt in.</p><p>“My point is,” Courfeyrac continued, trying his hardest to look stern, “You are not allowed to beat yourself up about this until R explain what he meant to you, alright?”</p><p>Enjolras nodded, his mouth twisted in a wry smile. He wiped his eyes.</p><p>Coufeyrac slipped a hand around his waist and Enjolras clung right back.</p><p>“Let’s go home, okay.”</p><p>He nodded softly into his neck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know if you liked this :))</p><p>Kudos, share, comment &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>